Wiederentfachung der alten Liebe
by LadyShigeko
Summary: Sasuke x Itachi, Shonen-ai
1. Epilog: Ich habe alles  Und doch nichts

**Ich habe alles - und doch nichts**

Ich hatte alles, was man sich wünschen könnte. Einen großen, mich liebenen Bruder, eine Familie, einen Clan, ein Leben und innerhalb eines einzigen Tages, habe ich all dieses verloren.

Mein Lebensinhalt besteht nun nur noch darin, mich dafür zu rächen, was dieser Bastard mir angetan hat.

Wie konnte er das nur tun. Wie konnte er mich nur so verletzen. Bruder, war deine Zuneigung zu mir nur gespielt, war das alles nur ein Spiel. Eine Illusion. War mein ganzes bisheriges Leben eine Lüge?

Bitte sag es mir. Irgendwer


	2. 1 Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen

**Wie gewonne so zerronnen**

Sasuke hatte Deidara besiegt. Er hatte sich in letzter Sekunde noch vor der Explosion schützen könne. Er stand jetzt dort auf dem Feld, schwer Atmend, mit freier Brust.

Plötzlich legten sich Arme von hinten um seinen Körper. Sie drückten ihn an die Person hinter sich. Es kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Diese zärtliche Berührung, das Gefühl geliebt zu werden, gebraucht zu werden.

„Itachi. ", stieß er hervor. „Ja, du kleines Dummerchen.", antwortete sein Bruder sanft flüsternd in sein Ohr. Er küsste ihn am Hals entlang. „Was ist?". Sasuke atmete hörbar ein. Sein Herz schlug wie wild. Itachi küsste ihn noch mal auf den Hals, Während deine Hände an seinem Körper entlang wanderten. Gierig, den muskulösen Körper des 16-jährigen Sasuke zu ertasten, zu fühlen. Sasuke stöhnte auf beim Lufthohlen, während Itachi vor sich hinlachte. Er barg sein Gesicht in Sasukes Haar. Barg sein Gesicht an Sasukes Hals. Er flüsterte immer wieder „Du bist so süß!". Du bist so groß geworden, ich möchte nur die Veränderungen spüren, die dein Körper durchgemacht hat", flüsterte er „mein Engel". Er drehte Sasuke langsam um, den Mund an Sasukes hals. Als Sasuke ganz ihm zugewandt war, legte er eine Hand an Sasukes Wange und lächeltet seinen verdutzt dreinblickenden Bruder an. Dann beugte er sein Gesicht herunter, so als wolle er ihn küssen. Seine Lippen wichen denen von Sasuke im letzten Moment aus und legten sich auf die Stelle, wo vorhin noch seine Hand gelegen hatte. Und flüsterte, während seine Lippen an Sasukes Wangen und Hals hinunterwanderten: „Du hast einen Makellosen Körper ich nehme mir jetzt einfach mal die Freiheit und erlaube mir, deinen Hals von deinem einzigen Makel zu befreien". Mit diesen Worten drückte er Sasuke sanft an sich, dieser erwiderte die Umarmung. Er legte sich wie ein kleines Kind an die Schulter seines großen Bruders und schloss voller Angst vor dem Schmerz die Augen. „Schhh, Schhh! Es wird alles gut, keine Angst!", dachte Itachi mit einem Lächeln. Er legte seine Lippen auf Orochimarus Fluchmal, spürte, wie der Körper unter seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte, spürte Sasukes Finger, sich in seinen Rücken krallend, aber er hörte nicht wie erwartet Sasukes Schmerzensschrei. Dieser Musste nach Luft ringen und seine Tränen zurückhaltend nach seiner fast verlorenen Selbstbeherrschung suchen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, sehnte sich Hilfe suchend, wärme suchend, an den seines Bruders. Er schrie geradezu nach dem Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das ihm Itachi gab. Sie hielten sich noch lange nach abklingen der Schmerzen aneinander gest. Sie wollten das Gefühl der Geborgenheit nicht verlieren, das sie einander gaben und solange verloren geglaubt hatte. Sie hatte beide die Berührung des anderen vermisst.

Plötzlich Flüsterte Itachi: „Wir bekommen besuch" und schmiegte seinen Körper an Sasukes. Sie bekamen tatsächlich besuch von Sasukes Team, das auf der Suche nach ihm war, weil Karin den Kontakt seines Chakras verloren hatte, als Itachi das Siegel löste.

Darauf sagte Sasuke nur, besser gesagt er murmelte es in Itachis Brust hinein:" Darum Kümmerst du dich", mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und den aufsteigenden Erinnerungen, an glückliche Tage, die in seinem Kopf gestalt annahmen. Ebenso wie in dem Kopf deines Bruders, der ein Lächeln im Gesicht flüsterte:" Komm, wir gehen an einen Ort, wo wir ungestört sind" Mit diesen Worten griff er nach Sasukes Hand und entschwand.

Sie saßen beide nebeneinander auf einer Bank aus Holz und schaute sich gegenseitig an. Nichts in ihrer Umbebung wahrnehmend. Sie saßen mitten in einem blühenden Kirschblütenhain. Itachi ergriff das Wort: "Du bist süß!", sagte er lächelnd, während er die Hand nach Sasuke bezogen. Sein Gesicht an die hand Schmiegend sagte er gerade wohl heraus: „Ich bin dir immer noch böse, weil du es mir nicht gesagt hast. Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt! Wie konntest du nur? Du hättest mich aufhalten können. Ich ging zu Orochimarus, du Idiot!" Seine Stimme war jetzt mehr als anklagend. Man konnte dem Schmerz in seinem Gesicht lesen, da er nicht mal versuchte ihn zu verbergen. „Du Idiot Du großer Idiot! Ich hasse dich! Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du im Auftrag des Hokages gehandelt hast!" Itachi holte tief Luft, dann steckte er seinen Finger vor, als Zeichen, dass er einen Moment warten solle. „Warte!" Damit zog er sich den Mantel von Akatzuki aus, steifte den Ring ab und sein T-Shirt. Sasuke stockte der Atem, beim Anblick der Brust seines Bruders. Sie war ein Ebenwild der seinen. Er hatte gedacht, er sei Muskulöser als sein Bruder, das stimmte nicht. Er war genauso zierlich wie dieser, nur leicht Muskulös, eine perfekte Mischung. Als Itachi zu sprechen begann, klang in seiner Stimme ein tiefer unterton der Verzweiflung mit. Mit einem hohlen Lachen begann er zu erzählen, während er Sasukes hand auf sein Herz drückte, damit dieser immer Spürte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. „Wie hätte ich das einem 12-jahrigen erklären sollen? Wie? Hättest du es denn verstanden? Mal ehrlich Sasuke, Ich habe es damals nicht verstanden, als man mir erklärt hat, was ich tun sollte. Ich weiß, man sollte von sich nicht auf andere Schließen, aber Sasuke, wir sind uns so ähnlich. Ich habe es erst mit der Zeit begriffen. Ach Sasuke. Aber jetzt bist du ja in Sicherheit. Du bist stark genug, dich selbst zu verteidigen. Der einzige, der dir jetzt noch gefährlich erden kann, ist Madara. Wer das ist brauchst du nicht zu wissen. Es ist für dich nicht wichtig. Ich werden ihn unschädlich machen.", flüsterte er. Es war die Wahrheit. Zwar nicht die ganze aber, dass verriet sein Herz nicht. Es durch fuhr einen stechenden schmerz, zu schmerzhaft um weiter zuschlagen. Zu schmerzhaft um weiter zu Atmen. Aber die liebe zu seinem kleinem Bruder war stärker als der Schmerz. Stärker als alle Bande und Flüche die es gibt. Stärker als der Tod? Er wusste es nicht, aber er zwang sich sein Herz weiter zuschlagen. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er dir nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann." Es entstand eine Pause, in der sie einander ins Gesicht schauten und versuchten sich jeden Gesichtszug des anderen einzuprägen, es in ihre Herzen einzumeißeln, damit sie es niemals vergessen würden.

Sasuke brach das schweigen nicht. Er war zu geschockt um zu reagieren. Hatte sein Großer Bruder ihm gerade gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Das er all das nur getan hatte, um ihn zu schützen. Ja das wusste er eigentlich alles ja schon, aber es aus dem lächelnden, liebevollen Mund seines geliebten Bruders zu hören, war eine ganz andere Sache. Er hatte gehofft, das das die Wahrheit war und nicht ein weiters Spiel geplant von Madara oder einem anderen Großkotz, aber er hatte nie wirklich damit gerechnet, rechnen wollen, das es die Wahrheit war. Aber er merkte wie glücklich, wie erleichtert er war, als er es hörte, Er hatte sich also doch Hoffnungen gemacht. Aber irgendetwas war falsch. Irgendetwas im Gesicht eines Bruders verriet ihm, das es kein gutes ende nehmen würde. Er wusste irgendetwas, was ihr glück zerstören würde. Was diesen Moment trübte. Ir-gendetwas bedrückte ihn. Wollte Itachi es ihm verraten? Aber da ergriff dieser wieder das Wort mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck:

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mir ebenbürtig bist? Du könntest mich besiegen?" Sasukes Augen weiteten sich. Jetzt kam es. Das war der Haken! Warte das konnte es nicht sein! Was war so schlimm, dass er sich nicht die mühe machte seinen traurigen Blick zu verbergen, zu unterdrücken. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dein Gesicht sehen. – Ich wünschte, aber ich kann nicht. Die Folgen der Nutzung des Sharingans haben meinen Körper schon seit langen beeinträchtigt, begonnen zu zerstören. Meine Sicht ist schon lange beeinträchtigt und verschlimmert sich weiter. Bald werde ich gar nichts mehr se-hen können. Dann werde ich in die Dunkelheit gehen, für immer, von der ewige Nacht umschlungen. Gefangen in der Dunkelheit. - Ich wollte dich noch einmal sehen, bevor das geschieht. Ich wollte, dich als mein Licht in meinem Herzen tragen. Wollte, das du, mein Stern bist, der in tiefster Finsternis für mich leuchtest." Sasuke stockte der Atem. Deshalb also dieser Gesichtsausdruck. Eine Welle von Zuneigung und Sympathie und Trauer überkam ihn.

Aber Moment mal, was hatte er da vorhin von Madara gefaselt. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, das dieser Typ gefährlich war. Gefährlicher als Orochimaru. Und er hatte Orochimaru nur besiegen können, weil dieser schwach war, zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Aber Itachi meinte ja gerade eben, das sie gleichstark waren. Entsetzt starrte er in das Gesicht seines Bruders. „Ich habe nicht vor es zu überleben.", sagte dieser sanft und voller Zärtlichkeit. „Ich wollte nur, dass du das weist. Das du, wenn du dich an mich erinnerst, an die schönen glücklichen Zeiten denkst, die wir zusammen gehabt haben. Ich will nicht, dass diese Erinnerungen von diesen schrecklichen Jahren der Trennung, Einsamkeit und des Hasses übermannt werden. Ich liebe dich Brüderchen. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du Bist mein Licht, Mein Herz mein persönlicher Engel. Ohne dich, könnte ich nicht Leben. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass du in Sicherheit bist, ich hätte mir das Leben ge-nommen, egal wie meine Befehle lauteten. Sasuke ich will, das du lebst, das ist das wichtigste. Lebe, egal was passiert. Verstanden? Gut. Sasuke bitte verzeih mir und glaube mir, dass ich dich immer geliebt habe und egal was ich tun muss, dich immer lieben werde. Ich alles nur aus Liebe." Damit küsste er ihn auf die Stirn und verschwand.

Sasuke blieb wie versteinert zurück, er konnte ich nicht bewegen, nicht mehr klar denken, Er sah immer wider nur das lächelnde Gesicht seines Bruders, indem soviel liebe, Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung lagen, das er es nicht fassen konnte. Er konnte nicht Denken. Er sah diese Gesicht und dachte nichts, sah nur dieses Gesicht. Ihm war nicht bewusst dass er weinte. Erst als seine Sich verschwamm merkte er es. Er hielt die Tränen nicht zurück. Wie heiße kleine Feuertropfen bahnten sie sich sein Gesicht entlang. Er merkte es nahm es war und auch wieder nicht. Er stand total unter Schock. Ein trockenes Schluchzen bahnte sich seine Kehle entlang. Und er begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

Die anderen hatten begonnen ihn zu suchen. Sie waren alle fest der Meinung, dass Itachi sasuke irgendetwas Schlimmes antun würde. Die beiden feindlichen Teams arbeiteten sogar zusammen, aus sorge für Sasuke war ihnen alles egal. Jetzt galt nur noch Sasuke.

Sakura war es, die Ihn fand. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert seit dem Itachi gegangen war. Sasuke gab so ein Erbärmliches Bild ab, dass sie völlig vergas, was sie sagen und tun wollte. Jetzt zählte es nur noch, Sasuke zu trösten.

Sie konnten erst tage später aufbrechen nach Konoha, da Sasuke nicht in der Verfassung war zu reisen, geschweige denn zu gehen. Er hatte die ersten tage damit verbracht ununterbrochen zu weinen. Als seine Tränen versiegt waren, schluchzte er trocken weiter. Sakura und Karin wollten ihm Schlaftabletten verabreichen oder zumindest etwas, was ihn beruhigen würde oder ihn den schmerz vergessen lassen würde. Was ach immer es war, was ihn in solch einer Erbärmlichen Zustand gebracht hatte. Aus Sasuke hatten sie es nicht herausbekommen er schlief weder, noch aß er. Er lag einfach nur da und schluchzte die ganze Zeit herzzerreißend. Danach war es auch nicht gerade besser. Er hatte zwar auf gehört zu weinen, aber diese stille war auch nicht besser. Er schief jetzt, aß und schien sich langsam soweit zu erholen, das er in absehbarer Zeit wieder laufen konnte. Es war dahingehend nicht besser, weil er nichts tat. Er reagierte nicht, auf gar nichts. In seinen Augen war das Licht erloschen, sein Lebenswille. Er war einfach am Ende, völlig ausgebrannt. Kakashi wusste, das es ihn nicht so mitgenommen hatte, als er seine Familie verloren hatte. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass es mit Itachi zusammenhing. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, das ihn so mitgenommen hatte. Irgendetwas, was Itachi gesagt oder getan hatte. Aber was? Er versuchte es herauszufinden, indem er in Sasukes Kopf eindringen wollte, aber dieser Blockierte ihn. Er warf ihn nicht raus, nein er drang noch nicht einmal zu ihm durch. Er war total machtlos und musste zuse-hen, wie Sasuke sich selbst zerstörte, zu Grunde ging. Wie er damals nach Obitos Tot. War es das? War es, weil eine wichtige Person in seinem Leben gestorben war und Itachi ihm das gesagt hatte. Das würde Sinn ergeben, aber wird war es? Und noch viel wichtiger: Würde Sasuke jemals in er Lage dazu sein, zurück zu kehren? Er hatte es nur mit Rins Hilfe und der von Sensei Minato geschafft. Und so, wie sich alle aufführten, waren sie mehr als nur bereit dazu Sasuke zu helfen. Aber er lies keinen zu sich durch. Werder Sakura noch Naruto.

Als sie nach einer Woche endlich aufbrachen, war Sasuke nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Er sprach nicht, sagte kein Wort. War wie ein Geist. „Zum Leben zu wenig, zum sterben zu viel, hat da nicht der Teufel die Hände im Spiel? ...", lautete es in einem Lied von Udo Jürgens. Er war in einem Schwebezustand. Was war es, was ihn noch hier verweilen lies? Er wurde daraus nicht schlau. Er hatte Sasuke wie die anderen auch ge-sehen, als er lächelnd in den Armen seines Bruders lag. Es war so, als ob er eine völlig andere Person wäre. Und er musste leider feststellen, sich eingestehen, dass er nie wieder so sein würde, wie er einmal war. Selbst wenn er es aus diesem tiefen schwarzen Loch, in dem seine Seele gefallen war, wieder heraus zukommen, er würde nie wieder der sein, der er einmal war.


End file.
